Confessions from a Cafe Table
by Aislinn of Azarath
Summary: Jinx is alone in a cafe in Star City, until our favorite redheaded speedster comes along...JXKF VDay Fluff.


Jinx sat at in a cafe, twirling a chocolate spoon in her coffee. It was February 14th, and it was in a Valentine's Day theme, quite depressing on her part. Every year, Valentine's Day just became worse and worse the older she became, the pink-haired witch having no one to share the holiday with. It had been about a month after she had left the Hive 5, crime just loosing its interest on her part. She no longer felt the thrill of compleating a succesful heist, the adrenaline rush of seeing the Titans out-witted again. Every once in a while, she'd knick a small thing, like a candy bar, to see what would happen. Still, she felt nothing but remorse. And all because of that red-headed speed deamon who ran out of her world with her heart. She sighed a bit, sipping her coffee slowly. If she didn't keep track of her thoughts, they would wander back to those bright blue eyes, that charming smile, and spiked red hair that she hoped would sprint his way back into her life.

She had traveled to a place where she thought no Titans resided, far away from Jump and Steel City. She ended up in Star City, which she found out over time, was where he lived. Sometimes, if she was in the area, she would go to a place where he had just busted a crime, watch him stand triumphantly, allowing his fans to take pictures. Jinx would stand from a distance, and watch as he gazed through the crowds, as if trying to find some one. He'd look in her area, but she'd duck out of the way so he wouldn't see her. Now she wished she had let him see her, so she could just BE with him. But, who knew these days. He could see her, then act like he didn't know her. That's just how Karma was to her.

Turning a bit, she stuck her hand into her coat pocket to grab the book she was currently reading, Angels and Demons. But when she turned back around, a strangely familiar looking red head was standing in front of her, smiling.

"Er-Would you mind if I sat here? You looked kinda lonely, and theres no other seats..I can understand if you don't want me to, but-" he slightly stammered.

"Sure! I could use the company anyways. I haven't had a real conversation with someone since..." She trailed off a bit. She hadn't had a real conversation with ANYONE since Kid Flash. He laughed a bit.

"That long? Wow." He teased, making her pale cheeks turn a light pink. She scrunched her eyebrows together a bit, as if trying to remember something.

"You know, it seems like I've met you before. Have you ever been to Jump City?" His eyes grew wide, suprised looking, but then went normal.

"Yeah, for a short time. It was REALLY crazy too. I was helping out some friends, watching over stuff for them while they were out of town. Met a really nice girl, but I haven't seen her since." Her lips, currently smiling, changed into an 'o', but as soon as she realized it, changed back to a small, knowing smile.

"Don't you mean girl TROUBLE? She really gave you some problems, after all, she pretty much shut you in a cage." Then he knew she knew who he was, and his smile couldn't grow any wider.

"Yeah, but she was worth it after all. She's REALLY different, way different from all the other girls. Even if she is somewhat bad..." Her smile faded a bit, only a shadow of the previous one.

"Not anymore. She's done with her past, trying to start over." His blue eyes probed her pink ones, making sure it wasn't just a huge joke.

"Jinx...You really..." She wanted to jump into his arms, kiss that smiling face, and never be alone again.

"Yeah. And you helped me, Kid. You know that, don't you? I'd still be in Jump, living my old life if you hadn't came around. Sometimes you're a blessing and a cursh. You just came into life, turned it upside down, and just sped out, as if things were waiting for you in some other place, and you needed to be THERE, not where you were. You just left me...It hurt. But it doesn't hurt anymore." His smile went into a confused expression.

"But I didn't forget you. I never COULD, even if I tried. And believe me, I didn't. I wouldn't want to. I didn't think it would hurt you..But I was playing with fire, and Madam Rouge would still be after me. I didn't want her to hurt you...I'd never forgive myself. I had to keep her away." She looked down into her now empty coffee mug, biting her lip nervously.

"I never thought of it that way. But you're right...I shouldn't have doubted you. Ever." There was an awkward silence surrounding the pair, it seemed as if the cafe was quiet, while in reality it was buzzing with activity, filled with couples who were filled with a mixture of love and lust. But they were focused only on each other. Jinx's eyes grew somewhat wet, as the reality of everything came crashing down. Kid Flash's face was full of concern. She walked over to him, then sat on his lap, crying into his shoulder. He hugged her tightly, as if he would never let go.

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered gently to her. They sat like that for a bit, and Jinx cleaned her self up, her eyes still a bit red.

"You didn't hurt my feelings, Kid. You made me realize I've just been thinking on the negative of everything. I've seen you so much, but I've never thought about confronting you. I'd see you in uniform, saving some person or other, and catch myself wondering, 'Would he ever save me?', and..You just proved it. You would, because you just DID. Thank you..So much." She smiled, and he relaxed, knowing he fixed his mistakes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kid Flash." She said quietly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jinx."

* * *

A/N: I decided I needed some Valentines Day Fluff..So I did. And now I have to stop putting off a new chapter for Running Away...Hope you enjoyed the story! 

Aislinn


End file.
